spaceinvadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Taito Legends
Taito Legends is a compilation of 29 arcade games released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PC in October 2005. The Xbox version is not compatible with Xbox 360. The games were originally developed by Taito Corporation. The European release was published by Empire Interactive, who had licensed the games from Taito and developed the compilation. The North American and South American releases were published by Sega, even though it is not mentioned anywhere in the actual CD-ROM. Between 2005 and 2007, in total four similar compilations had been released by Taito for the PlayStation 2 in its home market of Japan: * Taito Memories Volume 1 (タイトーメモリーズ 上巻 Taitō Memorīzu Joukan?) * Taito Memories Volume 2 (タイトーメモリーズ 下巻 Taitō Memorīzu Gekan?) * Taito Memories II Volume 1 (タイトーメモリーズ2 上巻 Taitō Memorīzu 2 Joukan?) * Taito Memories II Volume 2 (タイトーメモリーズ2 下巻 Taitō Memorīzu 2 Gekan?) The games on this compilation are emulations of their respective arcade originals; however, the software lacks light gun support for Operation Wolf, Operation Thunderbolt, and Space Gun. These games place a gun cursor on the screen, which the player can move around with the analog stick (console versions), or mouse (PC version). Extra features include interviews with some of the game designers, original sales flyers, and arcade cabinet art. Two follow-up compilations were issued; Taito Legends 2 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC and the PlayStation Portable exclusive Taito Legends Power-Up. Games While the Western Taito Legends consists of 29 arcade games, the Japanese Taito Memories includes only 25 arcade games per volume, omitting Jungle Hunt, Colony 7, The Electric Yo-Yo, Zoo Keeper and Tube It. * Space Invaders * Space Invaders Part II * Phoenix * Colony 7 (US only) * The Electric Yo-Yo (US only) * Jungle Hunt (US only) * Zoo Keeper (US only) * Elevator Action * Great Swordsman * Return of the Invaders * Bubble Bobble * Gladiator / Ougon no Shiro * Tokio / Scramble Formation * Exzius * Operation Wolf * Plump Pop * Rastan Saga * Rainbow Islands * Super Qix * Operation Thunderbolt * The New Zealand Story * Battle Shark * Continental Circus * Plotting / Flipull * Volfied * The Ninja Kids * Space Guns * ThunderFox * Pu-Li-Ru-La (JP only) * Tube It (US only) Reception Taito Legends received slightly positive reviews with a score of 74.06% for the Xbox version, 71.68% for the PlayStation 2 version, and 75.17% for the Windows version on GameRankings. IGN praised the collection for a superb presentation, as well as the large amount of bonus material, but criticized some titles in the collection as "worthless filler". Other criticisms are the lack of online leaderboards, the omission of Arkanoid and Chase H.Q., the lack of light gun support for Operation Wolf, Operation Thunderbolt, and Space Gun, the lack of control configuration, and for the controls being "flipped", making it potentially uncomfortable and unnatural to many, less-adaptable players. Only the Windows version fixes the error regarding the collection's control scheme. Category:Compilations